<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels and Their Ice Cream by xxHoneyBearxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617905">Angels and Their Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBearxx/pseuds/xxHoneyBearxx'>xxHoneyBearxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying, Degradation, Food Kink, Light Spanking, M/M, Other, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Crowley (Good Omens), slick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBearxx/pseuds/xxHoneyBearxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale enjoys his dessert a little too much and Crowley, his demonic lover, doesn’t enjoy his teasing. So, he replaces that sweet treat with a treat if his own...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angels and Their Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is PWP. It’s SMUT.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh please, my dear. You have absolutely no control over me, whatsoever.” Aziraphale, twisting his now cleaned fork around in tiny circles, giggled. The angel was in a bratty, defensive mood all evening and Crowley desperate to make him regret it. <br/>     “Really, angel? That so?” Crowley drawled, scanning the ritz for their waiter and the check. Nodding profusely, aziraphale placed yet another scoop of the ice cream covered dessert between his lips, sucking gently and rolling his eyes back at the rich taste as if he were being made love to by the sweet thing. Crowley clenched his teeth, wondering if the angel knows what the hell hes doing right now. The tent in the demons pants was becoming rather obvious. <br/>   “Aziraphale. Knock that off. Immediately.” The demon demanded, holding the angels wrist in his firm grasp. Sounding disgusted, the one in lightly colored clothes gasped. <br/>   “How dare you?!” <br/>     “Shut it.” Crowley snarled, while his former best friend tried pulling his hand free. Upon noticing it wouldn’t be possible, aziraphale looked directly into Crowley’s serpentine eyes and whimpered. Whimpered like a poor little puppy who was kicked or yelled at. Then, his head of blonde curls dropped in complete submission. Having enough, Crowley miracled the check paid and tipped the waiter more than he would if he were thinking even moderately straight. </p><p>      “Get on the bed, angel. Clothes off.” Crowley snarled, shoving aziraphale down into the red satin sheets of his previous homes bed. <br/>     “Crowley! Oh! My goodness! What— ah!” Aziraphale panted as he was stripped and pushed onto the awaiting mattress made of feathers and silk. The silk felt like a sea of cool and hot against the angels pale skin. <br/>   “I’m going to bloody rearrange your organs.” He whispered into the angels ear, earning a shutter from his angel. Hands already groping at the revealed skin shown to his snake-like eyes. <br/>    “Still hungry? You’d better be. Slurping and sucking like you need it to survive when really it’s a sugary treat you only crave. Let me tell you what, Angel: I’ll give you something else to suck on and you DO need it.” Roughly taking aziraphale by the back of his neck and shoving him to his knees. The angel whimpered and again submitted to his lover. Crowley wasn’t lying. After Armageddon, the two of them experimented with sex together and although the angel won’t admit it, he believes he may be addicted. He’d honestly do anything to feel the man he loved most in the entire universe inside of him over and over. What he also knows, is that Crowley is soft. Morally, anyways. He’d never really do anything to hurt his angel. <br/>  “Suck.” Crowley motioned to his large member he which was holding in his left hand. The other was threading itself to the back of aziraphale’s blonde curls and forcing him closer to where he wanted those plush lips. Without a second to spare, aziraphale engulfed the entire thing into the back of his throat and started to massage the underside with his tongue. Crowley moaned loud, thrusting into the awaiting heat of his lovers mouth and cherished aziraphale gagging slightly. <br/>    “So—mm...— good! That’s right angel. This is where you belong—ooh— between my legs. Isn’t that right?” The demon spat, yanking aziraphale by the blonde curls upon his warming head and pulling him off. <br/>    “Isn’t. That. Right. Angel?” He demanded, forcing aziraphale to gaze up at him with watery blue eyes. <br/>    “Y-Yes. Yes. Yes!” <br/>    “Good. Now that that’s established, come up here.” Next to his left side, Crowley patted the silky sheets, sending a ripple down to the bottom of the bed. Aziraphale crawled up quickly, planting himself exactly where Crowley told him to. He could feel himself getting soaked already down south. So much so, that when he scooted closer to Crowley, a trail of sticky, white slick followed behind him. Upon seeing that, the demon stared straight into his submissive little sweetheart’s glowing blue eyes, and spoke almost breathlessly: “come up here and sit on my cock. Can you do that for me, angel?”<br/>   Quicker than anything he’d ever done in his life, Aziraphale leapt onto Crowley. <br/>     “You’re so beautiful, my love.” The demon told him, running his hands up and down the plump curves of his husband. Aziraphale moaned obscenely and unholy as the head of Crowley’s cock pushed inside of him. <br/>    “You’re too slow.” Crowley murmured, flipping them so that aziraphale was on his back with Crowley between his legs. </p><p>   Aziraphale shrieked at the feeling of being filled completely. <br/>     “What were you saying, angel?” Crowley asked, now pounding the whimpering angel into oblivion. <br/>     “What. We’re. You. Saying.”<br/>   Shaking with his arriving orgasm, aziraphale kept his mouth clamped shut. <br/>   Crowley plunges in so deeply, aziraphale thought he broke something inside of him before he whispered, “okay, new question. To whom do you belong?” <br/>    The statement had aziraphale trembling, not being able to speak at all with the constant banging in his soaked cunt. <br/>    “Who?!” Crowley taunted, slamming into the angel beneath him at inhumane speed. Aziraphale shreiked, his own drool spilling down his left cheek while he made all of his pretty little noises. Each one had his lover pounding rougher. <br/>    “I can’t fucking hear you, whore!” The demon demanded. Moaning again, aziraphale pushes out a quiet, “you.”<br/>    “What?” <br/>   There were tears spilling down aziraphale’s plump cheeks now that had Crowley wanting to ask him if his little angel was alright, however he could tell these weren’t tears of sadness. <br/>    “Y-you!” Aziraphale screamed out. <br/>  “That’s. Bloody. Right.” Crowley agreed, giving the angels ass a hard slap that had them both cumming all over the bed and each other. </p><p>      About 10 minutes later, they were all cleaned up and passionately making out atop the now freshened sheets. <br/>     “You sure you’re alright, angel?” <br/>Said angel blushed, replying, “never better, my dearest.” <br/>      “I love you, Aziraphale.”<br/>      “Oh, my love. I love you, so very much, as well!”<br/>And finally, the demon knew he was in heaven, his own heaven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Comment below if you have any other ideas you would want to see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>